This invention relates to spouts of the type adapted to channel filler fluid material such as caulk into corner joints from dispensers.
Heretofore, various tools and implements have been devised for shaping ribbons or beads of caulk disposed within structural joints. These implements have generally been of one or two general types, namely that of trowels or rakes and that of spouts or nozzles. Exemplary of those implements of the trowel or rake type are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 888,069, 2,847,700, 3,133,300, 3,155,997, 3,761,992 and 3,846,060. Though these trowel type implements may perform satisfactorily in shaping beads of caulk they normally require that the caulk bead has already been laid before the tools may be effectively utilized. Thus, in an attempt to form the bead as it is being dispensed from a caulk dispenser nozzle in a single operation, the spout-type implements have also heretofor been devised as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 796,246, 2,988,775, 3,087,654, 3,559,234, and 3,627,435. The present invention provides an improvement in the state of the art of this latter type of implement.
A common attribute of prior art caulking spouts and nozzles has been their ability to perform properly by dispensing a bead of preselected shape and size only when oriented at a preselected angle of attack or tilt between the spout and the joint to be caulked. Thus, previous caulking spouts have typically included one or more surfaces designed to be placed flush with the intersecting structural members of the joint to serve as guides. Where the spouts have not been so placed in sliding contact the shape of the bead changes by becoming fuller to one side or another thereby creating a need to move the spout again over the uneven area to smooth it to a uniform configuration. Where the angle of attack or tilt is changed a surface of the spout in sliding abutment with a joint wall will lift whereupon the spout will ride on either its leading or trailing edge. This creates instability and usually alters the shape of the caulk beads.
Thus, it is apparent that proper caulking operations with the prior art caulking spouts attached directly to caulk dispenser usually has required that the user maintain a preselected angle of attack throughout a caulking operation.
Typically, this is quite difficult to do in actual practice such as in caulking joints between ceilings and walls. In such cases the worker must hold the dispenser above his head and walk beneath the joint or move his arm in a series of short strokes. Not only is this difficult to do with accuracy but it is also fatiguing which leads to less accuracy and a resulting unevenness in the bead. Furthermore, where a three-way joint such as in a room corner is to be caulked, the structure of the prior spouts has frequently been such as to preclude a dispensing of an even bead directly into the corner.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved caulking spout.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spout from which a uniform bead of caulk may be dispensed into a corner joint with the spout assuming various angles of attack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a caulking spout possessing the just described attribute by which the shape of the head may be altered through a simple spout twisting or rotation operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a caulking spout of the type described which may be easily, firmly, and releasibly mounted to a caulk dispenser nozzle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a caulking spout of the type described of relatively simple and economic construction.